Sleepover Spies
by CGWolf '95
Summary: (One-Shot). Humphrey and the guys get curious when the girls have a sleep over. So it's time to do some spying and see what girls really do together. But they soon learn their lesson. Don't get caught.


**_Sleepover Spies_**

"Please?" Kate and Lilly said together. Kate added, "We already invited them over!"

Eve said, "I'm sorry girls, but we—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her daughters. They both looked so adorable. Sitting straight up on their haunches, tails covering their front paws, and eyes as wide as they could be with innocence showing in them. "We..." Eve was trying to refuse, but it was difficult when they did this to her. Lilly tilted her head to the side, one ear standing straight up while the other hung down. That did it for Eve. She gave in. "Oh alright! You can have your sleepover."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lilly and Kate exclaimed. They started cheering, yipping with excitement. _Works every time..._ Kate thought.

Humphrey tilted his head to the side, careful not to move the bushes he was hiding in. _They're having a sleepover? That means their parents will be gone! _He turned around and ran, knowing exactly where the others would be. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were kicking around a berry again, trying to keep it from hitting the ground. They were covered in the blue berry juice. "Guys!" Salty skidded down on his side, kicking the berry back into the air. Nobody heard him. He called again. "Guys!" Nobody was listening they were too caught up in their game to hear him. Shakey kicked the berry back in to the air.

Humphrey jumped in the air and caught the berry in his mouth, spitting it to the ground before the bitter taste could overcome his taste-buds. His three friends started complaining. "Whoa, hey!" "Come on, Humphrey!" "What's going on!"

"Guys, guys! Hold up. I've got something more fun than berry-ball." The three went silent, suddenly interested. "Kate and Lilly are throwing a sleep-over at their place tonight."

Salty's and Shakey's tails immediately started swishing from side-to-side with excitement. "_All right!" _they both yelled in excitement.

"What's so fun about a sleep-over?" Mooch said. Shakey and Salty both hit him on the back of the head. "What was that for!" Mooch asked, rubbing his head where they hit him.

Shakey answered. "Hello! 'Sleep-over'!"

Salty explained, "It's _girls_ hosting a sleep-over, meaning all the guests are gonna be girls."

"Oh!" Mooch said, understanding the excitement the others had now.

"You guys get cleaned up and meet me over at their place in a few minutes, all right?" Humphrey asked.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch looked at themselves, now realizing how messy their game was. Humphrey made his way back to the bushes near Kate and Lilly's den, waiting for his friends to join him. Kate and Lilly were both sitting on their haunches in front of their two parents outside the den, tails curled around their bodies and resting over their front paws. Humphrey could hear what they were saying.

Winston said, "Well, we'll be back tomorrow morning, girls. Have fun."

"But not _too_ much fun, dears," Eve added.

"We promise. No boys," Kate said. Winston and Eve turned and began walking away. _They're parents are gonna be gone, too? This just keeps getting better... _Humphrey thought_._ Kate looked to her sister and smiled. "Tonight's gonna be fun, isn't it?"

Lilly nodded, smiling in agreement. The two walked back inside, disappearing from Humphrey's sight. Not even a minute later, Reba and Janice approached the den with Candy and Sweets. They walked straight in to the den, starting chat with Kate and Lilly before they were completely inside. "Situation?" Shakey asked. He, Salty, and Mooch had joined Humphrey in the bushes without him realizing it.

Humphrey said, "Candy, Sweets, Reba, and Janice are in there with them. I don't hear anybody else coming, so I assume they're the only ones. Winston and Eve are gonna be gone for the night. They said no boys allowed, but we're about to arrive anyways."

He looked behind him at his three friends. They were all smiling. And cleaner than before, too. Humphrey went first, followed by Salty, Mooch, then Shakey. Shakey licked his paw and ran it through the fur on his head to smooth it out. They all entered the den together. Kate, Lilly, Reba, Janice, Candy, and Sweets were lying around each other in an enclosed circle, laughing. They stopped when Kate looked up. "Humphrey?"

"Hey," Humphrey said. "Heard there was a sleep-over and I just thought we'd stop by."

Kate got up and walked over to her boyfriend. She rubbed the top of her head under his chin. "You know I love you, Humphrey. But as much as I'd like for you to stay, you can't. We promised mom and dad that we wouldn't have any boys over tonight. Girls only."

Kate and Humphrey weren't married yet, so Eve was still strict on them being together at night. As for Garth and Lilly. Yeah, same thing. They were getting married in a couple of weeks—they wanted to get to know each other better before getting married to unite the packs—so Eve was still strict with them too. Humphrey said, "Well, I don't see your parents. Do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "What they don't know won't hurt me. Or them." Humphrey nodded to his three friends.

"I'm sorry guys," Kate said, gently nudging Humphrey back, wanting them all to leave so they wouldn't get in trouble. "Like I said before. Girls only."

"But—"

"Girls only," Lilly repeated, hoping they would listen to her. All four boys looked at Lilly. Her eyes wide with hope. She said, "We don't want you to get in trouble with our parents."

The next thing Humphrey knew, he and his three friends were outside the den. Lilly's adorable face caused them enough guilt to respect their wishes and stay out. Humphrey sat where he was, looking at the entrance to the den, wishing they could be in there. He wanted to be with his girlfriend. Mooch said, "Has Lilly always been able to do that?"

"First time I've witnessed it," Shakey said.

"It worked wonders," Salty added.

Then Humphrey suddenly stood up. He had an idea. "I've got it!" he said in a harsh whisper. He started walking back towards the den. Salty chased after him, walking by Humphrey's side as he said, "Humphrey, wait! They said we can't be in there. Girls only."

"I know." Salty froze. Was Humphrey just disobeying his girlfriend for the first time? Salty looked to the others. They shrugged, and followed Humphrey. Humphrey said, "They said we can't be _in _there. They didn't say anything about sitting next to the cave and listening in on them."

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch smiled. Humphrey had a point. The four of them rushed over to the cave, quietly stopping as they neared the side. Kate's voice was speaking. They had gotten there too late to hear the full sentence. "—things going with Shakey?"

Shakey's ears perked up at the mention of his name. They were talking about him? Reba's voice said, "Pretty great. He's an amazing boyfriend. I'm so glad he's mine."

Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch looked back at Shakey, smiling with satisfaction. "What I want to know is who here has a crush on someone," Sweets's voice said. Humphrey looked back and whispered. "Now we're getting somewhere."

He turned back and listened carefully.

Kate spoke next with a teasing tone to her voice. "All right, Candy. I know you've had your eye on someone. Who is he?"

Candy was probably feeling shy right about now. Everybody must have been looking at her, waiting for an answer. She must have been blushing. It was silent for a moment before Candy finally spoke up. "Why do you need to know?"

"We're just curious," Janice said.

"Come on, tell us!" Lilly pleaded.

"Fine... if you want to know so badly, it's..." Humphrey and the others leaned in slightly, anticipating the name. "Mooch."

Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey looked back at their friend. Mooch's jaw was hanging wide open. "Humphrey's friend?" Kate asked, wanting to make sure she was talking about the right wolf.

"But, he's so..." Janice started.

"Cute," Candy finished for her.

"Yeah, that's it..." Janice said. "At least when I say he's big, I don't mean muscles. I mean..." There was a short moment of silence before a burst of giggling from the group of girls. Janice must have made some sort of motion that the boys couldn't see. "Large."

"Come on, Janice," Lilly said, obviously trying to contain her laughter. "Don't be mean. Weight doesn't have to do with anything. What matters is the personality the guy has."

"Well, what's his personality like, Candy? Do you even know him?"

"I know he's funny and sweet. That's all I want in a wolf."

"I know who I'm asking to the Moonlight Howl tomorrow night," Mooch whispered. Humphrey, Shakey, and Salty shushed him real quick before turning back to continue listening.

"What are you guys doing?"

The four jumped from the new voice behind them, and quickly turned to see Garth. Humphrey sighed. "It's just you... Keep it down, we're trying to listen to the girls talk."

"What?"

Garth took a step forward and was about to turn around the corner to peek inside the den. He didn't get a look inside before Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all pulled him back. Humphrey whispered harshly, "What are you trying to do? Get us caught?"

"So, how are things going with you and Garth, Lilly?" Sweets asked.

Garth's ears twitched when he heard the question. He barely moved his head around the corner, just enough to see Lilly lying next to Kate. Smiling. He was ready for Lilly's answer. _Things are going perfect between us_. He knew she would say it. Lilly spoke up. "Things are... okay."

Garth's head shot up. _What? Just 'okay'? Did I do something wrong? _

"Just okay? Why not 'excellent' or 'perfect'?" Janice asked.

_Yeah... Why not, Lilly? _"Well... To be honest, he could be a little more polite... For example, he could at least respect us enough to not listen in on our conversation right now."

The whole group of girls turned to look at him at the same time. The one eye Garth was using to see inside the den looked at each individual wolf, slowly moving from girl to girl. _No... Busted. _He came out from his hiding spot and entered the den. "H-hi there, girls..." he said with an awkward smile. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch pressed against the wall, hoping Garth wouldn't tell on them.

Kate raised her voice. "You guys can come out of hiding now, Humphrey."

Humphrey winced. They were caught. He came around the corner, motioning for his three friends to come out as well. Humphrey instantly put a guilty smile on his face, pressing his ears back against his head. "Hi..."He said. Then he whispered to Garth, "Thanks for ratting us out, _Barf_."

Kate said, "He didn't rat you out, Humphrey. We not only smelled you—the smell of wet wolf is easy to pick up—but we also heard all of your footsteps approach the den. We all heard and smelled you. We were just acting."

"Ummm... Actually..." Candy said. "I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention. How long were you listening?" She looked to Mooch, wondering what all they'd heard. Her question was answered when Mooch winked at her._ Long enough._ She slightly turned her head away. She was either shy, or embarrassed that Mooch knew what she thought of him.

"See you at the Moonlight Howl tomorrow, Candy?" Mooch asked.

Candy smiled. "All right."

There was a short moment of silence. Humphrey looked to Kate. "Are you mad?" She kept a straight face. Sitting there. Looking at Humphrey. "We were just listening..." Humphrey admitted. He slowly backed away, hoping Kate wasn't too upset with him. His ears pressed down against his head.

A small smirk appeared on Kate's face. She walked towards him and rubbed her neck against his. "I can't be mad at you, Humphrey... I love you too much."

Humphrey smiled, his tail happily swishing left and right. "I love you too, Kate."

"Awwww..."

Humphrey suddenly realized there was a group of girls staring at him and Kate. He didn't care. He only cared that Kate wasn't mad at him. He looked to Garth when he noticed that Garth was walking towards Lilly. He asked Lilly, "You didn't really mean what you said, did you, Lilly?"

"Of course not, Garth. I just knew you were listening," Lilly said, smiling.

"Well... then, how do you really feel about... _us_?"

"Things are going perfect, Garth. That'll never change."

Lilly took another step closer to Garth. Close enough for her head to rub under his chin. There was a moment of silence. Then Kate backed up from Humphrey and said, "This doesn't change anything, Humphrey... This is still girls only. No boys allowed."

"But, Kate—"

"Do you really want mom finding out you were here when you weren't allowed to be?"

Humphrey, Garth, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch all said goodbye and quickly ran out of the den, leaving the girls to their giggling at how afraid the boys were of a single wolf. Humphrey made a mental note. _If you're going to spy on a sleep-over full of girls... Don't. Get. Caught._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much, I know. But this was just a writer's block reliever. Done in the middle of the night. When I was bored and had nothing else to do. Hope you still enjoyed it though. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>_


End file.
